(Mr & Mrs Frost) Kiss My Eyes
by XxScarletxRosexX
Summary: When you put two of the world's greatest spies together, you expect a life of action-pack chaos, and back to back life threatening situations. But the only flaw in this marriage is their lack of communications... and there's also their secret lives working under opposing companies. Ladies and gentlemen, introducing Mr. & Mrs. Frost! (R&R for more pls! :D)
1. Prologue: And Lay Me To Sleep

**Link for dA: **xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/Kiss-My-Eyes-Mr-andMrs-Frost-And-Lay-Me-To-Sleep-443476663?ga_submit_new=10%253A1397081496&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1

**(c) "Kiss My Eyes" belongs to me**  
**(c) Elsa belongs to Disney's "Frozen"  
(c) Jack Frost belongs to Dreamwork's "Rise of the Guardian"**

**Summary:**

When you put two of the world's greatest spies together, you expect a life of action-pack chaos, and back to back life threatening situations. But the only flaw in this marriage is their lack of communications... and there's also their secret lives working under opposing companies.

* * *

_How did they get here in this point? _Both troubled lovers questioned, hiding behind thick pillars of solid ice. How could their spouse do this to them? Hiding such a dangerous secret from one another? But here they are, arms raised towards one another. The mister with a curved staff raised at chest level, while the missus had her hands stretched towards him, a glowing cyan ball forming in her hand.

"COME ON!" she exclaimed with a heartwrenching cracked voice, tears prickling the edges of her eyes. "DO IT! FINISH THE JOB!"

His feral expression reflected from her her glassy cerulean eyes, pain plucking at his heartstring as he questioned his motives. How did he have the strength to raise his staff towards her, the embodiment of his life?

"COME ON!" she urged, almost as if she was pleading for it, "JUST SHOOT THE DAMN THING! FREEZE MY HEART!"

It was painful to watch her beg him to commit the unthinkable to all his targets. For the first time in his life, he felt a wave of disgust washed over him as he recalled those missions. Never had he ever harbor any feelings towards these victims, only numbness-a constant goal to get the job done. But looking into those orbs sent him on an endless thought of regrets.

"I can't," he murmured, lowering the staff.

"DON'T!" she barked behind clenched teeth, "COME ON! COME ON!"

"You want it?" he murmured, dropping it on the ground, "It's yours."

* * *

**A/N:**

**I just committed the unthinkable...**

According to the poll, you guys wanted me to work on all of them, but the first fic on the list happened to be Mr. & Mrs. Frost. So here it is, a quick preview :3

(TITLE IS SUBJECT TO CHANGE, IF YOU GUYS HAVE IDEAS PLEASE SHARE THEM WITH ME).

Please review your thoughts on this one shot!~ Maybe I might make it into a series ;3


	2. Chapter 1: Surface

**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/Kiss-My-Eyes-Mr-and-Mrs-Frost-Ch-1-Surface-446445087

**(c) "Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me to Sleep" belongs to me**  
**(c) Elsa belongs to Disney's "Frozen"  
(c) Rapunzel and Flynn/Eugene belong to Disney's "Tangled"  
(c) Jack Frost belongs to Dreamwork's "Rise of the Guardian"**

**Summary:**

When you put two of the world's greatest spies together, you expect a life of action-pack chaos, and back to back life threatening situations. But the only flaw in this marriage is their lack of communications... and there's also their secret lives working under opposing companies.

* * *

_**Burgess, Pennsylvania**_  
_**7200 hours earlier**_

She was horribly obsessed with labels. Jack knew better than ripping off a glossy sticker of his bolded name from his glass sliding door of a closet. Elsa would have his head for disrupting her-_their_ organized home. She was a bit on the OCD side when it came to organization and cleanliness. Although, the only time she'd forget about it was when she was at work or locked in her office, working her way through endless piles of documents. The poor woman was left to handle her deceased parents' corporation since the age of eighteen. A part of her died that day, he knew and she knew, but she would never admit to it. She knew she had to give up her education to take care of her younger sister and keep her parents' corporation at tip-top shape. When she was not, she would busy herself with domestic home decorum or digging her head in a book.

His wife's figure reflected from the over polished wardrobe, pacing down the narrow hallway with her head pinned on the phone over her right shoulder while her arms carried a dictionary's worth of papers. Their eyes met on the glass, and she smiled briefly despite being in a middle of an intense compromise with another president's company on the phone. Jack winked at her, followed by gesturing a pair of puckered lips. She muffled a snort before heading into a brightly lit room and closing a porcelain mahogany door.

It's been seven years since their marriage, and they haven't been doing so great, well except the sex, that was an occasion he would never grow tired of. Surprisingly, they still did not have children. When brought up, Elsa would wear a pained expression in her eyes but her lips would always turn up while she apologized due to her heavy schedule. He would make time for the child, but his rational mind always warned him of a perilous life. Marrying Elsa was already taking a big risk, and he knew very damn well during his earlier adolescent years. But he was too selfish. He didn't want to lose her, didn't want some other man to waltz into her life and make a wife out of her. No, he would have that man frostbitten for life.

Regardless, Jack had never regretted his decision despite having Bunnymund and the others warn him of a short marriage. They were surprised when they finally hit seven years. Long years, and it just continued to feel so. Her mysterious nature struck a cord in him the first time they met. She held such a confident front. Her expression, her body language was graced with a high self-satisfied attitude. Her confidence was unbelievably annoying, but irresistibly attractive. But he had the first VIP ticket to see beyond this mask.

It happened on their honeymoon. A couple weeks into their vacation, Elsa broke down inside their apartment. She was clutching herself as she sobbed silently, staring aimlessly behind the glass doors to the balcony. She didn't notice him come in, but he saw her tear stained expression from the reflection. It was alarming, this being the first time he experienced seeing such a brave woman reduce into a broken child in just a blink of an eye. It was also the first time he ever held someone so tight. Her secrets were invested in him that night, and the bold front vanished, but an unfathomable atmosphere quickly took its place. Something about her was still left in the dark, but he never pushed her about it. Because he had his fair share of privacy concealed beneath their bed.

* * *

Juggling a normal marriage lifestyle with her work always left her exhausted every single day. It's no wonder her husband had been insistent with sharing more of the house work lately, despite the fact that it was his least favorite activity. A part of her celebrated over his willingness, but another nagged at the idea of having Jackson deal with organization. He was a decent cook and cleaner, but that man had zero sense of organization. He'd throw his pajamas where his white button up blouses resided. Or he would hang his stash of boxers on the same hooks he hung his ties. His poor soul was saved when he married her, but he was one heck of a nightmare. She praised the gods for the invention of sticker labels. Even when he attempted for her sake, finding the correct drawers were a hassle. He gave up after pulling out the wrong one and tossed his belongings there. No wonder he questioned her about them on a daily basis.

She admired him from behind, mesmerized by the muscles on his bare, defined back move elegantly as he stretched in front of his closet clothed in only a light blue pair of boxers. Their eyes met from the reflection, and he tossed a coquettish gesture to divert her attention away from Mr. Rider's voice from the other line. She swallowed a snort because she knew that he knew that his immature personality always had her entranced into seeing the world with his eyes and live a life with blasphemous concern. Life with him was an endless, spontaneous adventure. He was her secret escape.

"Elsa?" a honeyed voice flowed from her cell phone. "You still there?"

"Oh, yes. I know same old, same old news," she muttered as she enterred her office. "Problems with the wife, well, problems with _women_ is the normality, Flynn. I know you and Rapunzel haven't been going on good terms as of lately, but you know that you can't change her for it. You have to understand that love doesn't come in like the perfect packaged deal. You'll learn to be annoyed of her and hate her, but in the end you'll never leave her."

He chuckled on the other line. "Geeze, when did you become such a love expert, Elsa?"

Elsa shrugged, "Isn't it normal though?"

"Like marrying a man at first encounter?"

"Don't bring that up, Flynn," Elsa groaned while setting her paper work on her glass table.

"Way to act what you preached," he guffawed on the other end. A sharp chime came from the other line. "It's her. I'll talk to you later. Thanks for the advice."

"Pass my hugs and kisses to her. Making out doesn't count," she instructed sternly.

"Gotcha," he noted, "And hey, have fun with the hubby. You deserve a day off."

The line went dead.

Elsa sighed when her eyes flickered to the pile of paper on her desk then back to the snow encrusted door. Taking a final glance at the paperwork, she reached for the bronze knob and quickly left the room before she changed her mind.

The moment she stepped out, she crashed immediately into a hard wall waiting for her at the door.

"Woah there," he greeted, "rush hour?"

"Not exactly," she replied, glancing up to meet a loving pair of blue eyes. His arms snaked over her shoulder as leverage to bring his face close to hers.

"Hmm? And to what special occasion is my busy-body wife voluntarily leaving her room?" he purred, a chaste kiss to her button nose.

"What's wrong with giving myself a day off?" she retorted, playfully.

He chuckled, kissing her forehead next, "I missed you."

Elsa exhaled, a small smile forming on her lips. "I missed you too."

"Now, without further ado..." Jack retracted, bent down, to swoop her legs, and carried her off towards their bedroom.

"Jack!" she giggled. "Put me down!"

"Huh? What? I can't hear you."

"I said put me down," she pouted, crossing her arms.

"What?" he scoffed friskily, "A man deserves to have his way with his wife, in _**his**_ own home."

"You big lug," Elsa pushed his cheek away.

"But you _**love**_ this big lug," he replied confidently.

"Close the door, idiot," she laughed, undenying his retort.

At the peek of the shutting door, Elsa pulled herself towards him, sharing a private, passionate kiss meant for a man and his wife.

* * *

**A/N:**

**This is a bit of a stretch for me guys, I know I'm a "healthy" woman, but yeah. I'm not touching it any further than , I have the confidence that I can write something intense pretty well. I've done it before.**

**A voice inside my head has been guilting me for the last couple days, as well as the growing list of requests and reviews for me to make another chapter so, here it is guys. The exposition of my "Mr. & Mrs. Frost" prompt. Just so you know, I didn't really want to copy exactly what the movie had in mind, but I adored the distance in their relationship. I mean, this is all surface stuff, and Jack had his moment to see Elsa's true personality, and a looming mystery is still there. But other than that, their love for each other is still standing strong **

**And I'm sorry to say that this will be it for writing so far until I find the time to do so in the upcoming months. Please be patient with me, I have 4 series I'm working on (The Queen's Guardian, Mr & Mrs. Frost, Seeping Fractals, and Rise of the Frozen Heart. **

**SO YES. THIS WILL BE A LOT OF WRITING TO DO WHILE I'M AWAY.**

**And as for my update with my senior project: I have completed 60%. Planning and timeline is done. Scene 5 of the movie is near completion. By the end of tomorrow I should be at a 70%**

**Please review as always for future updates!~ (I'll probably have five chapters done by the time I comeback).**


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ

Good morning/afternoon/evening everyone,

I apologize for not posting chapters as of lately, and I suppose that it is my fault for not informing you that I have been on hiatus for the past 2-3 weeks, and I will continue to do so until the end of my high school life (in 2 months).

Long story short, I am on my final year in high school and things have been extremely busy for me. Especially since the beginning of the school year. But at this point:

-my grades are decreasing  
-senior events are stacking  
-a senior movie project is due in less than 4 weeks (this will cost me my walk during graduation if I fail to submit).  
-two book reports are due next week  
-and my schedule has been constantly filling up.

I've already decided what to do with my future and will be attending a career school the week after I graduate. So please bare with me as I transition into the "adult world."

I promise you guys, that I will have new chapters ready for you guys to read once I'm out of high school (June 12 to be exact). Namely:

-The Queen's Guardian  
-Kiss My Eyes  
-Rise of the Frozen Heart  
-Seeping Fractals (will be put on hold)

Currently, I've been posting miscellaneous one-shots, which you will occasionally see posted on here, deviantart, and tumblr. But that is all I can do. I hope you guys are patient with me as I try to finish strong!

And don't worry, **I'm not discontinuing ANY of the stories. **

Thank you for the numerous amount of reviews. They really do encourage me and motivate me to continue writing. I hope you guys know that I try to reply to your reviews whenever I can catch free time. If you have any concerns, don't hesitate to PM me or ask in the review! Until then, sit tight.

Much love,

~Scarly

**P.S. **

**This message will be deleted once I submit new chapters for the listed series stated above.**


	4. Chapter 2: Mr Spiderman

**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/Kiss-My-Eyes-Ch-2-Mr-Spiderman-453566

**(c) "Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me to Sleep" belongs to me**  
**(c) Elsa and Anna belongs to Disney's "Frozen"**  
**(c) Rapunzel belong to Disney's "Tangled"**  
**(c) Jasmine & Jafar belongs to Disney's "Aladdin"**  
**(c) Jack Frost belongs to Dreamwork's "Rise of the Guardian"**  
**(c) Captain Hook belongs to Disney's "Peter Pan"**  
**(c) Ursula belongs to Disney's "A Little Mermaid"**  
**(c) Cruella de Vil belongs to Disney's "101 Dalmations"**  
**(c) Hades belongs to Disney's "Hercules"**  
**(c) Dr. Falicier & Butler Lawrence belongs to Disney's "The Princess and the Frog"**  
**(c) Governor Ratcliff belongs to Disney's "Pocahontas"**

**Summary:**

When you put two of the world's greatest spies together, you expect a life of action-pack chaos, and back to back life threatening situations. But the only flaw in this marriage is their lack of communications... and there's also their secret lives working under opposing companies.

* * *

_**Burgess, Pennsylvania  
**__**July 23, 2014, 7:00 am EDT**_

A bright screen zapped into a thin line before fading into darkness when Mr. Overland's hand's unclasped from the hand security screen that was secretly implanted to his arm rest. His lips twitched to a small smile when he heard his wife's enchanting voice dance down the hallway and into their lounging chamber. Although, unfortunate as it was, her birthday had fallen on a crucial seminar that would earn her a fortune if she manages to convinces her client to sign a mutual partnership document. Regardless, she still willed herself to continue off the day with a light spirit-a quality he admired strongly of her. Positivity was rare in his life, especially when he occupied such a dirty job.

He knew the door was purposely cracked open for him, a tempting invitation to join her in the showers, but it took all his willpower to keep himself plastered on the couch and his disruptive attention on the news. Today was his off day, or rather he begged North to let him stay home and spend time with his beautiful wife on this glorious occasion. Now he had the whole day to himself to plan for a substitute for her birthday celebration.

When he heard a pair of soprano squeaks echo from the occupied room, Mr. Overland turned up the TV's volume by ten digits while he made his way towards the couch and stacked pillows on the chair as his silhouette substitute, then he scampered down the hallway. His footsteps grew soft as he passed the first door to the left, the bathroom Elsa preoccupied, while Elsa's private study room parallel to it, down another pair of mirroring doors, serving as guest rooms-or their future children's bedroom, something he hoped to have someday-then straight down the marble tiles and into their master bedroom. Hurriedly, he dove inside and slowly eased the door shut, just enough that he could estimate his wife's proximity. He hid himself inside Elsa's rolling wardrobes and squeezed himself at the small cubicle space, where ten pairs of her work shoes sat, gleaming eagerly for another day's work.

She was still humming a song, when she approached their bedroom chamber. Greatest Love of All, he assumed from the familiar tune of chorus. By the time she was inside the room, she started to sing the words idly while she closed the door. He counted in two seconds that she would be standing in front of her wardrobe. When he heard the left side of the mirror budge slightly, Jackson crouched low, ready to dive forward once the doors opened.

The turn of events flew by in blinding speed, along with Elsa's light blue towel.

"JACKSON!" she shrieked, as she attempted to cover herself with her two hands.

"What?!" he chuckled, he admired his stark naked wife while he spun the cloth on his left hand. "You were originally born like that in the first place!"

She glowered at him with disapproval, concealing her embarrassment.

"Come on," he purred, "can't a man admire his sexy wife after taking a hot shower?"

She ignored by turning away to her closet and searched for her under garments, unaware that the action still gave him a good view of her nicely shaped trunk.

Jackson was ready to hold his wife when she swatted his hands away with a cluck of her tongue. "Uh-uh-uh," she scolded playfully. "I'm going to be late for work if you're thinking of running some funny business around me, Mister Overland."

"Aww… can't I?" he whined, friskily "and here I thought I would just surprise my wife and get away with carrying her off to bed."

"As enticing as that sounds," she replied, while slipping on her undergarments, "I have a duty to deal with."

"Birthday sexy time after?" he suggested.

Elsa turned over her shoulder, flicking her damp, layered hair to the side, to show him a half lidded, approving smile.

He loved it when she wore that seductive expression.

Then she turned away as she picked out a loose, soft lilac blouse and a black pencil skirt.

"We'll see."

Pulling the sliding door back, Elsa threw on blouse followed by her skirt. He watched as she untuck a small amount of fabric around her waist to create a puffy rim to serve as some sort of belt.

"Why bother doing that when you're only going to untuck it?" Jack frowned.

"It's a style, honey," she replied.

"And why are you pretty-ing yourself up when you're already tied down by me?"

Elsa chuckled, "I'm well aware of my status, my handsome husband." She approached him to peck a kiss on his cheek. "I have to keep my pristine image, dear."

"Yeah, yeah," he chuckled as he brought his lips to his wife for a sweet kiss. She hummed approvingly. "I made you breakfast by the way."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Bacon, eggs, and pancake," he replied proudly.

Elsa chuckled, "Let's have some breakfast together."

* * *

"I'll be back at eleven tonight," she sighed despondently, her first negative expression all day. "Don't wait for me."

"Elsa, wait," Jack interrupted as she turned away. He cupped his hands on her cheeks to give her a long, passionate kiss. "I love you."

Elsa's eyes sparkled when she stared into his pair of chocolate eyes.

Fluidly guiding her hand over both of his, she replied, "I love you too, Jack." With another quick kiss, she dashed to her car, a light blue 2014 MKZ Lincoln. He argued that the car was more gaudy than it was elegant, especially with the retractable panoramic roof which she liked to peek out of during their occasional star gazing visits on a mountain hike to the Griffith museum. Other than that, she loved the organization appearance and the peaceful silence when she drove. He, on the other hand, owned a 2014 TL Acura with it's best function, in his opinion, was a great audio system. He preferred to drive with loud music when he was on the go or simply when he wanted to go out for a good race with the guys.

As he watched his wife glance back at him with a small wave, Jack retired into the house with a despondent expression on his lips, nevertheless, he still had television.

He returned to his glossy, obsidian massage chair and tossed the substitute back on the couch with lazy effort. The abandoned news channel was now on commercial break, sharing nonsensical events in life to promote a useless product. Turning his attention to the directory and scanning down a list of premiering shows, his attention fell upon a familiar old movie.

"Spiderman, eh?" he mused, hovering his thumb over the OK button. To his luck, the movie had just begun, right around the moment young, unfortunate Peter Parker ran for his life to catch up with his bus.

Minutes passed when a particular scene finally took ahold of his idling attention. A small smile crawled its way to Jack's lips when he watched the infamous rain scene between him and Mary Jane take place, and a bright idea took form in smug, Mr. Overland's mind.

* * *

_**Cosmopolitan Hotel, Nevada  
**__**July 23, 2014, 7:00pm PDT**_

She stood at the front entrance of the Cosmopolitan Hotel, wearing a poker face to shroud her dislike towards these kind of missions, especially when it had to land on her special night. Still… she'd never deny the fact that it gave her a sense of thrill, but in a way, it made her feel a sense of guilt. Regardless, she had to continue, had to detach the uncomfortable feeling nagging at the back of her head of what her husband would think of her. Well… he didn't have to know… he didn't need to know anything at all.

Still, had it not been for owning their very own SR-71 Black Bird, Elsa wouldn't have accepted this mission. She was persuaded by its accelerating speed of 5000 mph, allowing her air transportation to return her within an hour's time.

Now here she was, dressed in a brown trench coat and a matching pair of red lacy undergarments, a gift from Punzie to serve as her wedding night present. Unfortunately she had left it at the office, and had to substitute at the last minute. Nevertheless, the article was abandoned in less than ten minutes.

She waited in front of pair of dark mahogany doors, where a pair of symmetrical totem poles sat on either of the frame. The expressions of each head resembled those of the infamous drama masks, giving off an uncomfortably ominous mood in the dimly lit setting.

She stood outside patiently with a pair of black killer stilettos, her hair was hidden beneath a dark auburn hair that was tied up nicely into a tight bun, revealing her smoky lavenders and bright cerulean eyes. She had been standing here for almost a minute after her chubby escort had disappeared into the room to gain his boss's approval.

Moments later, the door squeaked open with the shaky butler peeking out. Beads of sweat coated the bald patch as he nodded and apologized for making her wait.

"Madam," he acknowledged, "he's got friends on the other side."

"Yes," she nodded, "thank you."

He opened the door to allow her entrance before closing after her and disappearing with a hurry.

Elsa inhaled deeply to keep herself calm over the numerous amount of company. She heard voices joining in laughter, then into a swallowed, hiss of silence. A couple of men cleared their throats at the sight of her, as if they were misbehaving children caught stealing a cookie before dinner. Her eyes zeroed in on the head of the table, a slender man with mocha skin, a top black with a red sash decorating just above the rim, and a picture of a skeleton and crossed bones beneath it. His eyes were small and beady-like, the sight of them watching her almost made her cringe. He planted his elbows on the table, and folded his hands on top for his chin to rest. When their eyes met, his smile curled to a maniacal grin. The gap between his front teeth only made the appearance a little more uncomfortable to look at.

"Gentlemen, gentlemen," he hollered professionally, "We have a lady present, I believe it is time that we continue our business next time."

The men stood up, in agreement, allowing their head partner to have some decency. As they passed by the stiff woman, Hades scanned her from head to toe before giving her a small wink as they continued their way out. She recognized all these faces: Hades, Boss of the Underworld Mafia, Cruella de Vil runs an illegal weed company, Captain Hook runs an illegal pirating company-the ones for movies, Jafar smuggles alcohols into the Middle East, Ursula hoards unregistered arms, and Governor Ratcliff runs a scamming agency and has his goons steal money from powerful banks. She was grateful that she had gone with a wig to conceal her identity a little better.

As soon as the room cleared up, the room was left to Dr. Facilier and Elsa in the eerie silence, excluding the sound of flickering flames emitting from the hearth.

"Well my dear," he purred while planting both of his hands on the table as he stood up, "shall we get started?"

"We shall," Elsa replied seductively as she opened her trench coat to reveal a red skin tight, glossy corset, pressed tightly against her chest to enhance its voluptuous size sensuously. It fanned out just above her thighs, revealing a lacy red thong, shrouded over by a fishnet stocking, and down her long slender legs. She tugged on her wig to whip her hair seductively, whilst keeping eye contact. Inside her coat pocket, she dug out a dark blind fold and a black whip.

Dr. Facilier approached her with shuddering, anticipation and fell to his knees, allowing the auburn haired beauty to shroud his eyes with gentle, feather touches, causing victim to shiver. Shuddering off her coat, she took out the whip and took the folded whip around his neck to whisper against his ear softly, "I hear you're a bad boy."

"Ooh yeah," he groans.

"And you know what happens to bad boys right?" She released her grip around his neck to unravel the whip and slash at his back once. She circled around him before slapping him once more with the whip. "They get punished."

"Ooh yes. Punish me," he pleaded.

Slap! She walked behind him once more, gently touching his right shoulder as her voice decreases to a seductive whisper, "Have you been selling illegal arms under the radar?"

It took him a second too late to wiggle out of the euphoric wave and digest what she had asked. The last thing he felt was her tight grip on his head, and then he was gone. Dr. Falicier collapsed to the floor with a muffled thud.

Quickly, Elsa reached for trench coat and shrugged it on when moments later a three syllabic pulse drummed against the door.

"D-Dr. Falicier, sir?" she heard the nervous butler call out. She ignored him and continued to clean up the garments she packed for this mission. She decided to leave the black bandana behind, seeing as there was no use for it, and she didn't want the object to remind her of this mission.

There was an urgent knock at the door, when Elsa had got to buttoning her coat and walking towards the open balcony. It took her a second to estimate her plunge to the ground was around thirty-five meters when the sound of bullets were shot at the lock of the door. Without a second glance, her hands gripped the rail and she leaped over to slide down the forming ice. The path continued over the island of trees that separated the flows of traffic and towards another path of foliage nearest to the dancing fountain. With a twirl of her hand, the frozen slide vanished into sparkling, silver pixie dust.

She offered a devious smile to the his baffled guards, as they searched everywhere for her. To their disadvantage, Elsa managed to escape with her quick thinking. Her alluring appearance managed to catch herself a taxi to the nearest airport and ride her private jet on a one way trip home.

Glancing at watch Jack had bought her on their previous anniversary, she glanced at the time with a frown, nevertheless she was always on time. By her private jet, she would make it home at the promised arrival time.

* * *

_**Private SR-71 Black Bird Jet to Burgess, Pennsylvania  
**__**July 23, 2014 10:00 pm EDT**_

Her wig was left abandon on her cushioned seat while Anna had assisted her with removing the lung constricting articles and packed them inside a miscellaneous Forever 21 bag.

"I suppose you had fun?" Anna smiled. She sat perpendicular to the door, with her elbows resting over her crossed leg while her head resting on top of her folded hands.

"Not my forte," Elsa replied.

"It was back in the day," Anna retorted.

"Okay… it was a little fun, but I'm a married woman now, Anna. I need some decency as a married woman," Elsa caved.

"Not without that rock on your hand, you aren't!" Anna exclaimed, "Job's policy."

Elsa snorted. "Still, I love my husband."

"I know you do, but you're just as crazy about this job!"

Elsa emerged from the bathroom, the bag in tow and her outfit returned to it's pristine appearance.

"I got everything?" Elsa twirled.

"Yeah. Nothing out of the ordinary," Anna approved before turning away from her, "I got you a present by the way."

Elsa smiled, touched. "You know you didn't have to, Anna. We're sisters after all."

"Well," she shrugged indifferently, "better than nothing, ya know? I hope you'll find some good use for it."

"What is it?" Elsa inquired, as she received an i-Pad size, red and pink pinstripe box.

"See for yourself!" Anna exclaimed with her voice gradually increasing in pitch while an eager expression plastered her face. "Ooh! I hope you love it!"

When Elsa opened the box, two presents were nicely presented for her. The first were a pair of matching silver lockets in the form of a book. One was slightly larger and had a black central spine rims and a black heart beneath a secured lock, while the other one was smaller and colored in gold rather than black. When her thumb gently clicked the lock away, she saw her picture of her solo wedding shot inside the black book while the gold one had her husband's solo wedding shot in hers plastered on the right side, while the left was left blank.

"I know how much you like books and all, and I thought maybe Jackson may have a thing for it too since he married a bookworm for a wife," Anna teased when Elsa glared playfully. "…do you like it?"

"Does it have a tracker?" Elsa inquired after closing both lockets.

"For emergency only…" she mumbled softly.

Elsa sighed. "Is Disney seriously trying to track my private life too?"

"No, no!" Anna exclaimed, "I made sure that this was classified work. You know how they promised to never meddle with an individual's private life."

"Then what's with the tracker?"

"Well… just in case, I thought maybe if you guys ever get into danger and need to split up… then you'll always find each other-but I really hope not-knock on wood!" Anna turned boisterously, finding some sort of wooden object. She settled with the glossy mahogany armrests. "Just in case," she added quickly.

"And the tracker?"

"I already downloaded it in your phone while you were changing," Anna replied. "You're the only one who can track each other… or well, rather anyone who has your phone."

"And I assume you are the backup if anything goes wrong with my phone?" Elsa continued.

"IF," Anna emphasized. "I swear I won't use it unless an emergency arises.

Elsa eyed her, for a couple seconds, testing her genuineness, but in the end they both laughed.

"I trust you on that!" Elsa replied after catching her breath.

"Speaking of matching, where are your rings?" Anna noticed.

"Oh, yes! Thanks for reminding me!" Elsa dug the pair from her back pocket and slipped them on her left finger. Her engagement ring silver, with their names engraved inside the circlet. While the decoration of the rock was a large, elegant heart with an oval shaped sapphire at the center and a pair of small diamonds decorating either sides of the heart and the circlet holding it in place. Her other ring was a simple silver band, with a gold outlining half of the heart shape rim vertically. Their names were labeled on either side of the decoration while their anniversary was engraved inside the rim. Jackson had the replica of the piece, except the only difference was that the outlined heart was obsidian and larger. When stacked over one another, it created a horizontal heart.

"I can't help but think he's loaded, Elsa," Anna stated after admiring her two rings.

"Sort of, but money can't buy me love," Elsa answered.

"What won you over again?"

"His humor," she snorted, "everything else fell in after that."

"Call me when ever he treats you wrong. I can't wait to use this baby," she patted her left boot, where her .380 semi-automatic caliber was concealed. "I know you don't really have a need for arms but I got you one in case a time ever arises."

Elsa's finger softly glided over the smooth surface where a symbol of a lily was etched on a silver band, just above the trigger.

"You got it custom made?" Elsa commented, impressed.

"Yeah… well, that's the perks of having a husband who loves artillery," Anna stated indifferently.

"And his cover story is running an ice business, was it?"

"Yeah, but his real workshop is underground. He loves the traditional ways."

"Lucky you," Elsa smiled sadly.

Anna, sensing her sister's discomfort, gently patted her shoulder. "I'm sorry that it has to be a secret from him."

"I know," Elsa gently touched her sister's hand. "It's for his safety."

They fell to a comforted silence when the Jazmine announced their arrival at the Overland's home.

"Thanks for everything, Anna," Elsa replied before pulling her sister for a long hug.

"Anytime," Anna replied. She helped her pack her presents inside her yellow bag before finding a white parachute backpack and slipping it on her back. The sisters walked towards the exit and Anna pressed her hand to a blue scanner for recognition. After a second, the door slid open and Elsa was set to go.

"Your target is straight down! Just remember to remove the belt!" Anna instructed.

"What about my car?!" she exclaimed.

"I'll have it over in the morning!" she shrieked back, "make up a story for your husband!"

"Okay!"

"JUMP NOW, ELSA!" Jasmine hollered from the cockpit. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY BY THE WAY!"

"THANK YOU!" Elsa hollered back whilst strapping on two black gloves, "SEE YOU GIRLS NEXT TIME!"

Elsa leaped forward, with her yellow bag tucked beneath her arm, plummeting over ten meters just above her neighborhood and landed with a soft thud in their backyard along with the dark parachute. Taking quick measures, Elsa fumbled with the quilt and rolled it into a snug rug by rolling her arms over one another. She tossed the gathered material to a line of miscellaneous bush, one that was inconspicuously planted near a brick wall.

Taking her time, Elsa felt a wave of sadness seeing how dark and desolate her home had become in her absence. She had hoped that her husband would keep to his word, but she was unsure with the increasing pile of paper work he constantly brought home over the week. Elsa dug her hand inside her purse to fish out a pair of silver keys: one for the silver gate, and one for the marble door that entered into the kitchen. Unbolting the door with a high squeak, Elsa quietly announced her arrival, "I'm home…" before taking off her shoes and aligning it to the side in an orderly fashion.

She tiptoed her way from the kitchen and into the living room followed by the hallway. She paused to the first door on the right, and slipped another key into the hole. After unbolting the door, her hand fished for the small box that Anna had given her, and made sure she took out the caliber and gently nestled it in her wig. After removing all the unwanted product, she sat the yellow bag beside a cushioned stool beside the door and locked the door.

Before turning her way to their bedroom, Elsa's stomach whined for food. She brought a hand over her head to backcomb her hair while her left hand checked the time on her wrist. Five minutes after eleven was considered late for dinner, but it was also early for a midnight snack. Her stomach nagged her with another groan, and all propriety thoughts whisked away as she paced back down the hallway.

Once she was near the end, she stopped in place, something in her gut wailed warning bells. The air around her felt tense, and her hands ran cold. Something was waiting for her on the other side, and she was unsure of what. Just in case, her hands fell into cups beside her thighs, ready to summon a ball of ice if needed. With cautious steps, she walked forward.

Before her powers could react, her lips met against something warm and familiar. She felt the initiator's lips curl into a frown, and Elsa couldn't help but feel discouraged if she had done something wrong. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness in the living room, she noticed her brown haired husband staring at her, upside down with the frown-no-a smile on his face.

"Good evening, my beautiful wife," he greeted her.

She folded her hands into fists on her waist. "Jack, I told you that you didn't need to wait for me."

He smiled with an indifferent shrug. "I couldn't sleep without you."

Elsa laughed. "And you're upside down because…"

"I thought I'd be spontaneous," Jack chuckled, "Although, I would have passed out if you had taken your sweet, sweet time inside your office, my love."

"Well, I had a lot of paperwork," Elsa replied.

"That you needed a Forever 21 bag just because of that?" Jack inquired, "Don't tell me you had a girls' night out rather than stay with your handsome and loyal husband."

"Of course not," Elsa shook her head, "Anna had me dig through bags to get to my present. Luckily I had a bag to carry all those paper works."

"Should I believe you?" Jack inquired slowly.

"Of course," Elsa responded easily, "I wouldn't hide anything from my husband."

Jack eyed her from head to toe before settling on a smug smile. "Kiss me."

"What?" Elsa exasperated, playfully, "My husband is skeptical of my activity and now he wants a kiss? That's not fair."

"I'll believe you if you kiss me," he purred.

"Not gonna happen," she answered, while crossing her arms.

"It's your one way ticket to bail. And besides, I've been a lonely man for the past sixteen hours!"

"Oh my poor husband," Elsa cooed, "what will you be without me?"

"Half a heart," Jack answered. "I need my other half."

Elsa smiled, touched by cheesy response. "Just one."

Cupping one hand to his cheek, Elsa pressed her lips to his for a deep, passionate kiss. He responded eagerly but with enthusiasm. It seemed different from all their other kisses up to now. It was a mixture between of sweet and passionate. A part of it had awakened her longing when his tongue gently brushed against her lips. She felt his lips curl into a smile, when he sensed her shuddering body. But his tongue didn't move anywhere other than that. He was unusually controlled, unlike his usual ways. When she pulled back for air, she noticed the heated look on her husband's face.

"Jack! Come down!" Elsa exclaimed.

"I can stay up like this for hours, honey," Jack replied, briskly.

"How long have you been up there?" Elsa inquired, worriedly.

"Give or take ten minutes before you arrived?" he hummed, while getting down. He carefully unwound himself and extended his feet to dangle a two feet off the ground before releasing himself with a soft thud.

"How were you able to do that?" Elsa asked.

"Remember that pull-up bar you bought me so I would exercise my upper extremities?"

"Yeah," Elsa recalled.

"Well, I used that on the frame of the door to pull myself up here."

"And dangling down?"

"I went down to buy one of those commercial super glue that sticks to anything. All I did was hang a rope on the ceiling, just close enough to drop down and give you a smooch."

Elsa rolled her eyes, "Not very original though."

"How so?"

"You picked it up from that Spiderman movie, didn't you?"

"But you loved that Spiderman scene," Jack countered.

Elsa rolled her eyes, as he closed in to wrap his arms around her petite waist.

"I missed you, ya know?" Jack replied, kissing her forehead.

"I missed you too, Jack."

"Now…" he arched a brow amusedly, "about that promise this morning…"

"I was hoping you'd forget it," Elsa whined.

"Not a chance," Jack smirked, "but first, let's get you some cake for your poor, hungry belly."

Elsa flushed red. "You got me cake?"

"Of course, it's still your birthday! What kind of husband would I be to not celebrate, regardless of your late return?"

"I'm a lucky wife," Elsa sighed approvingly.

"But… I'm surprised your friends didn't even bother to treat you out at least!"

"That's my fault, "Elsa defended, "I was too caught up with assignments."

"And about your seminar?"

"Signed and sealed."

He pecked her lips gently. "That's my girl." Suddenly Elsa ended up in his arms as they made their to their kitchen. "Now let's get you some cake and then move on to our next agenda."

Elsa chuckled softly as she pecked his cheek. "What kind of cake is it?"

"Chocolate."

"Did I ever tell you that I love you?" Elsa asked.

"You can show me that when we get to bed," Jack answered with a small chuckle. "Happy birthday, my love."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Honestly, I was debating whether this chapter would be part of this fanfic, but I made it work. So yes, guys, this is within the time frame of the first two chapters.**

******JUST AN FYI, since these intense action stories will have some moments into the top level of love hierarchy, I will be sliding into it every once in a while. I've decided to suck it up and let it be. So yes, there may be some future smut... ONLY IF NEEDED.**

**There was also A LOT of references used, such as the rings, necklace, gun, the jet and its fastest speed, and the time zones. I apologize if I was not accurate enough, but I do strive to close to perfection with accuracy.**

**Big shout out thanks to my friend Christian for giving me villain ideas and illegal companies, and to Raj for giving me the idea for the victim to be Mr. Facilier.**

**This fic is dedicated to Kuro-d for her birthday. I know I am super duper late, but I couldn't help but write something up for her! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**More fics to come in the future!~**


End file.
